


Watercolor Roses

by Bevvverlymarsh



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, They meet in art class, georgie’s alive, modern day AU, no pennywise, stan has a sister named Beth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevvverlymarsh/pseuds/Bevvverlymarsh
Summary: Stan Uris really liked art. As an added bonus, he was good at it. He had been taking art classes since he was eleven and was now fifteen.On his first day of his new art class a handsome stranger walks in, causing Stan to question his sexuality.





	Watercolor Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @bevvverlymarsh about updates and other things!  
> Stan goes to a Jewish school since it’s an au and it would’ve been unavoidable for him and Bill to me if they went to the same school. Also it’s an au and I can do what I want. So, enjoy!!!

Stan Uris really liked art. As an added bonus, he was good at it. He started taking art classes at different places when he was eleven, continuing all the way to when he was fifteen, this year.  
He did an art class at a really nice campus, one with places for practically everything. There was a theatre, a playground, a restaurant, a ballroom, at least a dozen pottery studios, and several places for other types of art, including the building where he had his art class.  
The first day of class he sat down, pulling out a sketchbook. He sketched a couple flowers that he had picked earlier and then pulled up a picture of a robin on his phone and drew that. He was happy sketching, and even happier when the teacher offered him watercolors. He was content with what he was doing.  
What he hadn’t been expecting was the boy that walked in the door five minutes late. The mysterious boy had reddish brown hair and he wore a flannel shirt and jean shorts. “Bill Denbrough. Sorry I’m late,” he said calmly, addressing the teacher. He walked over to a table where a tall, black haired boy with glasses was sitting. He didn’t seem to notice Stan’s staring.  
Stan continued drawing, trying to take his mind off of the boy across the room from him. But as he drew, the lines connected themselves to look like Bill. He swore, standing up to throw away the drawing. He would not be crushing on Bill Denbrough. That’s ridiculous. He’s straight. He’s dating a nice Jewish girl. One that he has absolutely no feelings for. Okay, maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought.  
The rest of the class continued like normal, Stan drawing different birds and staring at Bill, who sat at his seat very concentrated on a drawing of a girl. From what Stan could see, it had been drawn over many times. Her hair was red and she had nice features. The drawing carried a lot of detail and Stan wondered if the girl was someone special to Bill. He only snapped out of his staring when Bill looked over to him and waved, startling Stan so much that he fell out of his seat.  
Stan swore under his breath, annoyed that he had just done that in front of a cute guy. He was so stupid, honestly. But class ended as it should’ve and there were no more interactions between Bill and Stan.  
He left the building in a hurry, eager to get away from Bill and not make a fool of himself again. He waited on the curb for his mom and sister in their car, casually scrolling through his Instagram feed. He was careful to only follow bird related accounts and his friends so his feed was only that. As he scrolled, he saw a picture of his friends together. The time stamp on the photo was today. He had missed another hangout because of another one of his art classes. As he pondered whether he should be more social or not and cleaned the dirt off of his phone, he heard a horn honk. “Coming!” He shouted, shoving his phone in his pocket.  
He climbed into the car, sitting next to his eleven year old sister. At first glance you would never know they were related. While Stan was very light skinned and had light brown hair, his sister always had a nice tan, even in the winter. Her hair was long and dark brown, almost always held back with a headband. He always put thought into his outfits, wearing nice pants and polos every day. His kippah was fastened to his head in a very orderly manner; nothing about Stanley Uris was out of the ordinary.  
She was a force of nature. She pulled any article of clothing out of her closet, whether it be a t-shirt and shorts or a nice shirt and a skirt. Stan remembered when she wore dresses all the time but she didn’t as much anymore. She was never seen without some kind of drawing on her hand, despite their father’s criticism.  
The only thing they had in common were their eyes. They were chocolate brown. Elizabeth and Stanley Uris had one thing in common and were okay with that.  
"hey, Beth. how was hanging out with Georgie?" Stan asked curiously. Beth and Georgie had been best friends since they were very little. Stan didn’t know much about Georgie except what Beth said about him and that wasn’t a lot. Just that he was a “very nice boy” and “a lot of fun to be around.”  
“Fine. We hung out at the park. He made more of his boats and I practiced for my Bat Mitzvah and did science homework. Oh, I also took some bird pictures for you,” she told him, handing him her phone.  
“Sounds like fun. Thanks, by the way,” he said, taking the phone and sending the pictures to himself. “Oh, and I’ll help you with your Hebrew. Just come by my room any time.”  
Beth nodded and took her phone back from Stan. She put her earbuds in her ears, zoning out. Stan spaced out too, thinking about the boy in his art class. He couldn’t wait for next week.  
The week passed much slower than he thought it would. Loaded down with tests and quizzes, he could barely concentrate on anything else. He saw his friends and hung out with them every day during lunch but that was it. The most unbearable thing was his girlfriend, Sarah.  
“Hey, Stanley!” She called to him on Friday right before lunch. The “hey” was drawn out. He knew that meant trouble.  
“Sarah,” he replied, a bit nervous.  
“You wanna go... do stuff?” She asked.  
“Sarah, you know how busy I am. Maybe this weekend? After all, it’s almost time for lunch. Everyone else will be waiting for us.”  
“All the more reason to go.”  
Stan sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this. He wished he could enjoy it and that was enough to get him to go.  
Locking themselves in the boy’s bathroom, Sarah walked over to Stan, kissing him hard. He reciprocated best he could and soon he was locked into a hardcore makeout session. He hated it.  
“Sarah-“ he gasped between kisses. “We... we have to go. Now.”  
“But staaaan,” came the drawn out response from the girl.  
“Now.” Stan pushed her off of him lightly and unlocked the door, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek in reconcilement.  
They ran to the lunchroom to get their lunches and located Stan’s obnoxious friends. They had all met in sixth grade and were inseparable since.  
Stan sat down, hoping to avoid talking. He knew that the only interaction between all the boys would be endless teasing in Stan’s direction.  
But as he bit into his sandwich, his friend Jake grinned at him. “Don’t think we didn’t notice you and Sarah’s late entrance. Did you finally get some action?” He joked.  
“No. We were meeting with a teacher. Case closed,” Stan said sharply.  
“Oh, Stan the Man’s got some attitude!” Called Jake.  
Stan sighed, pulling out his book. It wasn’t anything very interesting, just a random book he picked off the shelves in the library. As he read, the conversation continued around him. He half concentrated on the words in the book and half on Bill. The boy Stan hadn’t stopped thinking about since last Sunday. It was Friday now.  
As he got lost in his daydream about the other boy, he heard his named caked repeatedly.  
“Stan! Stan! STAN!” Yelled Sarah.  
“Y-Yeah? Yes? What? Who’s dying?” Said Stan, irritated about being yanked from his fantasy.  
“My dad invited you, Beth, your mom and dad, and Jake and Adam and their families over for Shabbat dinner tonight. Do you think you can come?” Asked Sarah.  
“Yeah, probably. I’ll ask my parents to make sure this afternoon and I’ll text you with my final answer,” he said reluctantly. He didn’t want to go but he knew everyone would think something was up if he turned down an invitation to go to dinner at his girlfriend’s house.  
The rest of the passed fairly quickly, with no major mishaps. Stan left the building 3 minutes after the bell rang. He counted. He got home and told his mom that Sarah had invited him and his family and Adam and Jake and their families over for Shabbat dinner. His mom shrugged and agreed. With minor complaining from Beth, they were on their way to Sarah’s house. Time for another night of Stan acting straight and in love. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
